


It’s Easier to Ask for Forgiveness than to Get Permission

by juniorstxrk



Series: The Great White Wolf [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Helicopter Brother Hashirama, M/M, Mokuton, Rimming, Uchiha Fearing for their Lives, Unhappy Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a big brother scorned.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: The Great White Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	It’s Easier to Ask for Forgiveness than to Get Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the first part of this series, so please read it if you’ve not, so you can get a better understanding of what’s going on.

The last few days had been _interesting_ to say the least.

Tobirama had decided, since Madara and Izuna were so entranced by his wolf, that it wouldn’t be a horrible idea to keep it around. However, he didn’t want to have the appearance 24/7, and with the help of Mito they were able to create a seal that would allow him the privilege to undo and redo the containment of his wolf form at his own leisure. 

During the time spent making the seal though, Tobirama was subjected to Mito’s taunts of his appearance and not to mention her prying for details of his oh-so-fun time in the forest with his two favorite Uchihas. 

Let’s just say afterwards, he left her quarters with a very flustered look.

Now that he was able to free his form at will, he knew that both brothers would be very appreciative of it.

Too bad Izuna and Madara weren’t able to set foot around him.

You see, ever since their time in the forest, the two brothers had been making themselves very scarce and practically non-existent, especially around his brother, because said brother was very, _very_ angry at the moment.

Like Tobi had said before to them, the trees would tell Hashirama what they’d done. And as soon as his anija was aware of what had happened, he tore through the village dead set on eliminating them for taking his baby brother’s so called ‘innocence’.

When he, Madara and Izuna were confronted in the forest by his Anija, thankfully they were all cleaned up and redressed before the confrontation, because Tobirama was sure his brother’s anger would reach a new level if he had saw what condition the Uchiha had left him in, come-streaked and all.

Right now though, Tobirama was amazed, he’d never seen his anija this particular shade of red before, angry was an understatement now.

Hashirama pointed at the two guilty brothers, “You!” He bellowed at them, he was now a force to be reckoned with.

“Now Hashirama, no need to get riled up-“ Madara started as he put his hands up in front of him, trying to quell the inner beast that threatened to rear its head and hoping this would not be the last conversation he’d ever have, meanwhile Izuna was cowering behind his brother not wanting to face his own doom.

“How dare you! You and your _perverted_ little brother violated my poor, innocent Tobi!” He wailed at them. 

Izuna frowned at the accusation and suddenly gathered the courage he needed to face his lover’s irate older brother.

“Hey! Who you calling perverted?!” He stood in front of Hashirama now, his earlier fright abandoned. “If anything, your brother is just as perverted and into it as we were! You should have heard the sounds that were coming out of his mouth while we were- _ahh!_ ”

Izuna didn’t get to continue his rant as he was grabbed and hurled by Hashirama and sent through the air as he was thrown back against a tree, upside down and back first. The tree bark suddenly expanding and extending like branches as it wrapped around Izuna’s hips, holding him firmly against the tree.

He squirmed and struggled, trying to get out but failing miserably. “Damnit, let me go! You know we’re right! Tobi is just as guilty here, hmph! Innocent my ass!” He huffed and crossed his arms, glaring as best as he could at the flipped perspective of the men, trying to ignore the feeling of nausea.

Madara had already put some more space between himself and Hashirama.

“Please Hashirama! You can’t just storm your way down here, acting like what we did was some kind of crime! Last time I checked, Tobirama was an adult whose capable of making his own decisions! He’s not the little kid from years ago that you felt so entitled to protect from every little thing!” He huffed at his best friend. 

Hashirama was still seething at him, “Enough! I find it inexcusable that you would defile him! How could you do that to him and to me?!” He wailed again and was ready to charge Madara. 

“Anija please!” Tobirama finally interrupted.

He could admit it was rather entertaining to watch his brother go up into a rage on to Uchiha but now it was boarding on tiresome.

Hashirama looked to his brother, seeing the exasperated look made him feel rather bad. 

“I do appreciate that you’re trying to protect me from these blundering idiots.” He spoke, ignoring the unified “Hey!” that came from both brothers.

“Drop it, and just accept that what has happened, happened. No point in screaming at us like it’ll change anything” He laid a heavy glare on his brother who crumbled under the look. 

“Fine.” Was all Hashirama said in response, Tobirama accepted it, believing that that would be the end to this foolishness. 

Tobirama smiled softly and went over to his brother, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder lightly but was then yanked into a very tight and literally breathtaking hug from him.

“Anija! Let go!” He shoved at him until he was finally released.

“Now that that’s been cleared up how about we go for lunch!” His now normally cheery attitude returned. Both Tobirama and Madara sighed in relief at the now more lightened atmosphere, hoping it would remain that way as they all started making their way back into the village.

Meanwhile Izuna who was wiggling around again in his entrapment. “Hey you forgot about me!!” He yelled at them.

-

All seemed well then, things quieted down and Tobirama was confident that Hashirama had fully come to terms with their relationship, albeit the watchful eye he always kept on them.

Until the present day. 

Tobirama was busying himself with some paperwork as usual, enjoying the peace and quiet, humming to himself as he scribbled down his signature across the pages. He had foregone having his seal activated, so his ears and tails were out and proud. His ears flicking and moving about on his head and his tail curling and waggling slightly as he continued humming.

When all of a sudden, his two lovers barging into his office, quite noisily. 

Tobirama sighed as he put his brush down and eyed them. “Mmm, of course. All the tranquility I had to myself, I knew it was too good to be true, now it’s ruined.” He placed his chin in his right hand as he gazed up at the two, one his ears now turned down while the other still up and perky.

“Oh don’t be like that, Tobi! Can’t we come and say hi?” Izuna sing-songed as he pushed Tobi’s chair back a bit and plopped himself down in the albino’s lap. “We missed you!” He smiled widely before peppering Tobirama’s neck with sweet kisses, causing him to gasp softly as he gazed up at Madara, holding Izuna.

“Are you- _ah_ -included in that royal ‘we’?” He asked as Izuna continued his kisses while reaching up to pull at one of Tobi’s ears, eliciting a soft whine from him.

Madara smiled, “Of course I am! It’s been a bit since we’ve gotten to really see you, y’know. With all of Hashirama’s constant hovering these days, it’s hard to get you alone.” The dark haired man crossed his arms.

“Ah- sorry about that, he can’t help it- _mmm_ \- you know how he gets.” Tobirama’s voice held a sad tone yet one of slight annoyance, he was grateful that Hashirama was keeping his distance, however poking his nose into business that does not concern him.

“I know exactly how he gets and he would stop at nothing to make sure we spend no time together unless of course he’s there too.” Madara huffed. “I don’t know why he can’t just give it a rest already!”

Izuna pulled away from Tobi to interject. “Well I think it’s because he can’t stand the idea of our dicks inside his precious Tobi again.” He purred as he rubbed Tobirama’s chin, who had turned bright red from the comment and pushed the younger Uchiha’s face back into his neck to quiet him, “Weren’t you busy doing something? Continue it.” He growled lowly, his tail starting to swish a bit more.

Madara laughed lightly, now sitting on the edge of Tobirama’s desk, right in front of the two other men. “You’re kind of cute when you’re bossy.” He hummed and Tobi’s expression scrunched up a bit.

“I am not _cute_.” He glared at the man. 

Madara smiled wider as he gazed upon his beautiful lover.”You’re right, you’re not cute, my mistake.” He chuckled lightly as Tobi sighed. “You’re absolutely adorable!” He grinned and reached to pull at the man’s wolf ears, which elicited a strangled yelp. Making him smack Madara’s hands away.

“Stop teasing me! How about you make yourself useful and entertain me instead, hm?” He quirked an eyebrow. Izuna had stopped his kissing and had settled on nuzzling the crook of Tobi’s neck, inhaling his natural scent.

“Mmm you know I would, but I’m sure if I start I wouldn’t be able to stop.” Madara hummed as he leaned down into Tobirama’s personal space, mere inches away from his face.

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit.” Tobi smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

They had about a good minute of kissing and touching each other, a few tail strokes in from Izuna and Tobirama was openly moaning into Madara’s mouth, very loudly.

Madara then pulled back, “How about a little fun then?” He smirked.

“Fun? What kind of fun exactly?” He looked up, having a good idea where this was going.

Izuna broke away and got out of Tobirama’s lap quickly, wondering what Madara had in mind. “Tell us, Aniki! I bet it’s really filthy.” He bit his lip in excitement and Tobirama rolled his eyes. 

“Anija was right, you are very perverted, like an overeager teenager in my opinion.” Tobirama deadpanned at the younger Uchiha, Izuna casting a glare at him that did not affect Tobirama in the slightest as he sat smug.

Madara sighed, “Quit it, you two. Now, I was thinking, since we’ve got this whole office to ourselves and no one else around..” He spoke as he walked behind Tobirama, circling him and his desk slowly until he was at the front, putting both palms flat on the surface, his sharingan activated as he had a wicked grin. Tobirama swallowed visibly. That look always spelt trouble.

“I’ve always fantasized about fucking you senseless over your desk, y’know? Driving my cock up that tight ass of yours until you’re begging for mercy.” Tobirama shuddered as he could feel his dick twitch in interest.

He tried not to let his arousal show, as he tried his best to respond cooly and collectively. “Mmm, sounds more like talk than action, why don’t you show me.” He murmured softly.

Izuna licked his lips as he enjoyed the conversation taking place. “If you’re getting him from the back then I get his front!” Izuna piped up, wanting to get a piece of the action as well.

Tobi rolled his eyes at Izuna’s over eagerness but had no time to really dwell on that as he felt his bicep being gripped, getting pulled from his chair. He was face to face with Madara now who was also now standing. “Well, I got your back.” He purred softly and it made Tobirama blushed lightly, swallowing visibly while his wolf ears flicked about nervously.

Madara released his bicep and pecked his cheek before moving behind him, Izuna quickly and happily replacing him as he now stood in front of the Senju.

Tobirama was about to utter something, a small tease to the short Uchiha but was cut off as Izuna dropped to his knees suddenly, quickly reaching out and yanking Tobirama’s pants, dragging his underwear along, down to his calves.

Tobirama gasped as the cool air of the office assaulted his now bared lower half, his dick twitching, still very much hard. 

Madara chuckled as he crouched down behind Tobi, reaching up and gripping his ass cheeks, prying them apart to show his lovely pink hole, driving a gasp from the man above him. Tobirama’s tail was swishing about above Madara’s head, sometimes wagging more downwards enough to tap at Madara’s head lightly. 

Madara reached up and grabbed the tail, a tight grip that drew a strangled yelp, Tobirama arching into it but leaning forward, his hands bracing on his desk as Madara buried his face between his ass cheeks.

“ _Ah!_ ” He cried out as he felt Madara’s tongue pushing against his rim, seeking entrance. 

Meanwhile, Izuna took his opportunity to get involved, gripping Tobirama’s cock and pumping it as he licked softly at the head.

Tobirama whimpered out, overwhelmed already by the sensations that came from both sides, it was hard to keep still now as the only result would be moving forward from Madara’s tongue into Izuna’s mouth or moving back from said mouth and straight back onto the older’s tongue.

He panted as he took both hands, one placed in front of him on Izuna’s soft hair while the other reached back and held onto Madara’s prickly mass of hair. He couldn’t hold back his sounds as the two sucked on him and ate him out thoroughly, his ears were flicking about his head wildly and his tail was waggling fiercely within Madara’s grip.

It really was too much as his loud moans were starting to get away from him, losing his composure and control as he let loose every loud sound.

Loud enough, that said sounds were able to travel the hall.

None of them were quite prepared for what happened next, so invested in what they were doing that the sudden announcement of Tobi’s brother, as he practically tore his office door from its hinges with the force he threw into it, standing intimidatingly in the doorway, was quite a shock.

Madara realized first as he stood up quickly, relinquishing his grip on his lover as he stood up behind Tobirama, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. It was like everything had slowed down now, which seemed to happened when something very horrible was about to happen. All he could see was Hashirama’s face, red with anger as he yelled but everything he heard was muffled, his brain blocking out the sounds and focused more on the danger that Hashirama presented.

It wasn’t until Hashirama was starting to move towards them, that he finally registered that he was fucked. In every given situation when his fight-or-flight response would kick in, he would automatically stand his ground and fight tooth and nail like the rooted soldier within him always was. But when you had a 6ft tall irate brother hurtling towards you, his feet hit the ground running as he headed for the nearest window for escape.

“Madara! Come back here!” Hashirama yelled behind his friend as he ran behind him, stopping to the windowsill and watching as his normally brave best friend, disappear into the brush of trees in a show of cowardice.

Izuna, the whole time, had instantly fled beneath Tobi’s desk the minute he was aware of Hashirama’s presence, not wanting to reveal himself to the mad older brother, knowing quite well, it would end terribly for him.

Once he knew Hashirama was focused on his Aniki, he slowly crept out from the desk, hoping he would not be seen as he reached for the nearest window to him, Tobirama watched, smirking to himself as he knew Izuna couldn’t just leave like that without alerting his Anija.

And just as he had thought, Hashirama’s head snapped back, looking straight at the frozen Uchiha who was moments away from sweet escape and was now scrambling to throw open the window and run.

Hashirama charged towards Izuna which was enough motivation for the young Uchiha to hurl himself outside and away from the impending danger.

Tobirama huffed as he threw himself down onto his chair, still half naked and not caring one bit of his state of dress as he was left hanging while his Anija was off trying to kill his boyfriends. He really thought Hashirama was okay with this.

-

“Tobirama!” Hashirama bellowed as he returned to the office an hour later, holding long strands of dark hair that Tobirama realized could only belong to one of the two Uchiha. He was busy attending to paperwork now, his ears and tail sealed away as he knew he wouldn’t be getting up to anything any time soon with his helicopter of a brother around.

“They got away.” Hashirama pouted and Tobirama couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. 

“Good! I would find it rather disappointing if you murdered them before I even got a chance to-“

“No!” Hashirama gasped, not wanting to here what would come out of his innocent baby brother’s mouth.

“What? Anija! You must accept the fact that I am in a relationship with those two and that it is indeed very physical.” He huffed as Hashirama made it a point to cover his ears with his hands now, drowning out his young brother words as he was not about to be subjected to the knowledge that he was being so openly defiled.

“I do not want to hear it!” He wailed.

“Anija, be reasonable! I thought you said you’d be more considerate about this? Besides you shouldn’t even be the one yelling, you’re the one who barged in in the middle of-“

“Aghhh please! You realized that it’s not my fault! You shouldn’t be doing such things in your office of all places! Now, I’ve erased it from my mind do not speak of it again!” Hashirama yelped and ran for door, not keen on this conversation anymore.

-

“He will never leave us be if we don’t do something about it- mmph!” Tobirama was silenced by Izuna’s lips over his mouth and then pushed back gently to lay on the ground as the two Uchiha peppered his bare chest with kisses. His ears and tail were out as usual, his ears folded down in irritation at being ignored, whilst his tail swished very slowly beneath him.

“Are you two even listening?!” He gruffed but gave in to the soft kisses and caresses as the two lovers took their time to worship every inch of his body. He let out what seemed to be a soft purring noise.

Madara pulled off and rest his chin against Tobi’s lower abdomen. “We hear you, we’re not deaf, why should we spend what little time we have talking when we could be doing something else?” He purred, his tongue dragging over his belly button now, Tobirama shivered under them.

Not long, the shoji doors to the den were flung open as Hashirama stormed in. At this point this was before Madara had a chance to pay any attention to Tobirama’s cock, before he was sprung up along with Izuna.

Tobirama groaned loudly in irritation as the two hurried off yet again before Hashirama could snatch either one, him resorting to grabbing his discarded clothes from the den floor and simply getting up, “I’m going to bed.” He huffed.

-

Tobirama held his tongue for quite sometime, he thought that it would blow over, that eventually his brother and lovers would find some middle ground and this constant dispute they held right over his head would be quelled.

But it continued on and on, and it wasn’t until Tobirama was walking in on Hashirama half strangling Izuna with his mokuton in his office that the last straw had been drawn.

“Hashirama!” Tobirama shouted, the sheer force that his voice carried was enough for both his brother and Izuna to be frightened, Hashirama’s mokuton retracting away from Izuna leaving him sitting on the floor of the office.

“Now I’ve kept quiet! I thought you would have had enough common sense to work it out on your own but I seem to be the idiotic one to think a couple of grown men could look past this situation and come to some kind of agreement, for Kami’s sake we’re not children anymore!” He yelled at both of them.

“But Tobi-“ Hashirama started but was instantly shut down. 

“No! Anija I understand you’re trying to protect me, but like I said, we are not children anymore and I’m not a little child who needs to be looked after, if anything you’re the one who needs to be watched! Running around the village chasing these two like you’re a maniac, you’re the Hokage, and you’re supposed to act accordingly.” He chastised his brother who seemed very repentant at the moment.

Izuna was watching the exchange and found it quite painful even just witnessing it. He knew he should make himself scarce before Tobirama turned that anger on him, carefully crawling away but was stopped as Tobirama’s foot came down onto the long tail of his high collared shirt causing him to almost face plant, holding him in place. 

“Not so fast.” He growled.

-

Things had for once, finally calmed down, after Tobirama had laid into Hashirama about his behavior towards Madara and Izuna, every other future confrontation resulted in Hashirama biting his tongue and hurrying away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Madara and Izuna, unfortunately had also been on the receiving end of Tobirama’s displeasure, not getting off easy as they were just as much a blame for the rising conflict. And Tobirama didn’t let them forget it.

The two brothers looking up to Tobirama where they lay back first against the cool grass of the forest floor underneath the shaded area that the trees provided. They shivered as the sharp claws that Tobirama had grown on each hand, took their sweet time, his right hand trailing down Madara’s bare chest, and his left doing the same to Izuna. 

They hissed as the claws grazed their skin slowly, tracing patterns along their bodies and trailing up to nip and push against their hardened nipples. Tobirama’s tail swished wildly behind him, as his ears flicked and twisted on his head, he grinned, baring his sharp fangs. 

“As we had shed light on the current events these past few days, I’ve come to the decision that a proper punishment for such behavior, is to be in order, don’t you agree?” He purred as his claws stabbed lightly at their nubs still, drawing whimpers and whines as they stared up at them in slight fear of what was to come next.

Tobirama hummed at them with a soft smile. He glanced over his shoulder to eye the deep forest behind them and the strong trees that stood still and almost at attention for Tobirama. And as he’s said before, the trees will speak the deeds they’ve done. He chuckled to himself knowing quite well Hashirama would be subjected to the sight of every little thing that was about to occur.

Tobirama turned back to his Uchihas, a wicked grin on his face. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


End file.
